


Le tanto attese previsioni del tempo

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Erano giorni che Andrea aspettava questo momento: il film che non era riuscito a vedere al cinema stava finalmente per andare in onda in TV.





	Le tanto attese previsioni del tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt della comunità Lande di Fandom, prompt 20- l’atteso momento delle previsioni del tempo

Erano giorni che Andrea aspettava questo momento: il film che non era riuscito a vedere al cinema stava finalmente per andare in onda in TV. Aveva preparato tutto per passare una serata perfetta: pop-corn, tè freddo, biscotti… perfino il gatto aveva deciso di fargli compagnia, acciambellandosi su un angolo della coperta che copriva le gambe del padrone.

Andrea era talmente eccitato all’idea di guardare quel film che aspettava da quando ne aveva intravisto il trailer per la prima volta su internet che aveva finito mezza bottiglia di tè prima ancora di accendere la TV.

E ora, proprio per colpa di tutto quel tè, si trovava nella situazione peggiore possibile: il film era appena cominciato e lui doveva andare in bagno. Ma non poteva andare in quel momento, non voleva perdersi delle scene importanti! Eppure gli scappava così tanto…

Dopo diversi minuti all’apparenza interminabili finalmente quello che tanto stava aspettando: Fine Primo Tempo.

Alla prima nota della sigla delle previsioni del tempo che introducevano la pubblicità, Andrea scattò in piedi e corse in bagno, offendendo terribilmente il gatto per aver osato spostarlo.

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
